No happy memories
by julielal
Summary: traduction d'Amanuensis. Et vous, s'il ne vous restait que 24 heures vivre, qu'en feriez vous? SBHP, slash, OS pour Tsuda!


No happy memories, par Amanuensis

Sommaire: Pouvez vous totu dire et tout faire dans les dernières 24 heures de votre vie?

**Pairing:**Harry/Sirius

**Categorie:**Drama/Angst

**Notes: **Cette fic est une réponse d'Amanuensis au défi lancé par Nimori sur le défunt groupe Yahoo Canis Major, défi dont je tairai les termes pour ne pas vous tuer toute l'histoire.

En la lisant la première fois j'ai pleuré, puis je me suis jetée sur le mail de l'auteur pour lui demander l'autorisation de traduction. J'avais peur qu'on ne m'ait pris de vitesse, mais non, et la réponse est vite arrivée avec un gros oui.

J'aurais cru être capable de travailler bien plus vite sur cettefic, mais j'ai rencontré un obstacle inattendu. Si jamais je m'y mettais pendant trop longtemps je me mettais à pleurer et adieu ma belle concentration.

Ensuite, je tiens à dédier cette traduction à ma petite Tsuda-chan, que le père Noël a boudée. Tiens, je t'en fais un de cadeau moi!

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à neuf heures:

« On peut partir, tout de suite! »

« Non, Harry. »

« Les bagages sont prêts, ils sont cachés dans le grenier. On a qu'à partir maintenant et... »

« Non, Harry. »

« ... on aurait presque une journée d'avance, ils pourraient ne pas réaliser tout de suite qu'on a quitté la maison... »

« Harry... »

« ... ça peut marcher, Sirius, ça peut marcher! Tu sais comment rester en cavale, et on pourrait utiliser la magie pour se déguiser! »

« Harry. » Sirius Black pose la main sur le bras de son filleul. La pression, insuffisante pour lui faire mal, est néanmoins assez forte pour faire cesser la supplique de Harry. « Non. »

Pour les retenir de trembler, Harry se mord les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient blanches.

Sirius continue avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux passer cette journée, en débattant si on devrait s'enfuir ou pas en fin de compte. Je ne m'enfuirai plus, plus jamais. » Il secoue la tête. « Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Harry a essayé de comprendre ce nouveau Sirius depuis la fin du procès. Ce n'est pas le Sirius qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban par soif de vengeance. Pas le Sirius qui survivait en mangeant des rats et qui a réussi une évasion audacieuse sur le dos d'un hyppogriffe condamné à mort.

Mais en revanche, il se dit que c'est bien le Sirius qui, son premier jour de liberté, a pris le risque de venir jeter un oeil à son filleul de treize ans pour voir ce qu'était devenu le garçon qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger.

Ce Sirius, qui pense à Harry d'abord.

Ce Sirius qui fait face à son destin calme et résigné, et Harry se sent dévoré de l'intérieur.

Il regarde son parrain, là, dans le salon de la maison que Sirius lui a laissé dans son testament, dans laquelle ils avaient espéré pouvoir vivre ensemble, tout comme ils l'avaient imaginé trois ans auparavant.

Mais à la place ils n'ont qu'aujourd'hui.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à dix heures:

Harry le laisse exploser, il le sentait venir et il voulait que ce soit fait, pour sauver cette journée. Il crie. Il hurle les insultes qu'il a hurlé mille fois depuis la fin du procès, maudissant les gardiens d'Azkaban qui ont laissé Pettigrow avoir des visiteurs, maudissant ce dernier serviteur anonyme de Voldemort qui s'était glissé dans la cellule de Pettigrow pour le tuer. Et maudissant Pettigrow aussi, presque après coup.

Il maudit le juge qui a rejeté son témoignage sous prétexte que c'était des ouï-dires. Il maudit les membres du ministère qui ont décrété que les interrogatoires sous Veritaserum n'étaient plus valides, parce qu'on avait découvert après la chute de Voldemort que trop de versions de la potion Prevaricus circulaient sur le marché noir. Il maudit l'avocat de la défense, et le procureur, et le jury et le grand sorcier complètement malade qui avait donné vie aux Détraqueurs il y a si longtemps.

Lorsqu'il tombe à cours d'insultes, il pleure. Lorsque Sirius essaye de le réconforter, il se maudit lui-même pour lui infliger ça. Aujourd'hui entre tous les jours. Il repousse son parrain.

Puis il va dans la salle de bain, se passe de l'eau sur le visage, ressort et s'excuse.

Et Sirius le regarde et hoche la tête.

Ils essayent de ne pas penser à quel point vingt-quatre heures peuvent être courtes.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à onze heures:

« Tu as faim? »

Sirius réfléchit à la question. Il ne pense pas vraiment à la réponse, mais il se demande si passer du temps -perdre du temps- à manger en vaut la peine. « Pas pour le moment. »

Harry dit: « J'ai... quelqu'un à te présenter. » Il se lève. « Dobby? » dit-il dans le vide.

Un elfe de maison apparaît avec un 'pouf!'. « Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur? »

« Dobby, voici Sirius, mon parrain. »

« Oh oui, » dit l'elfe de maison, « Dobby a entendu parler de vous, Mr Black! Dobby voudrait vous dire combien il est déso- »

Harry le coupe. « S'il te plaît Dobby, ce n'est pas le moment de- »

Dobby le prend comme une punition. « Oh, oui... Bien sûr, Dobby manque de tact... »

Après de telles paroles, Sirius s'attend à voir l'elfe partir en courant pour se frapper la tête contre la porte, ou alors qu'il se coince les orteils dans une essoreuse ou quelque chose comme ça. Celui-là regarde juste le sol avec un air contrit.

« Tu as un elfe de maison, Harry? »

« Il n'est pas à moi. Dobby est mon ami. Et je le paye pour aujourd'hui. » Harry enfonce ses mains dans ses poches comme pour dissimuler son embarras et dit: « Tout ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui... tu n'as qu'à le dire à Dobby. Tout ce que tu veux. » Il regarde Sirius.

Sirius comprend maintenant ce que ressent Harry, de ne pas être capable de faire plus que de s'assurer qu'il ait tout ce qu'il veut à manger pour son dernier jour en tant qu'homme possédant une âme.

Alors il sourit. « Merci, Harry. Merci, Dobby. »

En y refléchissant, il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis une eternité.

« Tu ne saurais pas comment faire de la soupe Mulligatawny (1) par hasard, Dobby? »

Dobby relève la tête, les yeux brillants.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à midi:

Ils mangent une version délicieusement épicée de la soupe Mulligatawny, ainsi que quelques petites choses que Sirius a demandé: des chips dentelées noyées dans la sauce chili et le fromage. De la bière Guiness. Des crackers à la crème couverts de Nutella. Des mûres sauvages. Et un délicat sorbet au thé vert que Sirius se rappelle avoir mangé une seule fois, dans un hotel-restaurant en Jamaïque.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à une heure:

James aurait appris ça à Harry, ainsi que tellement d'autres choses, s'il avait survécu.

Sirius a fait faux bond à Harry dans trop de domaines. Il doit faire ce cadeau à son filleul avant de mourir.

« Je... J'y arrive pas. »

« N'essaye pas si fort. Pense que c'est comme attraper quelque chose avec le bout de tes doigts, au lieu de le faire avec la paume ou le bras. »

Harry se mord la lèvre, fort. Et s'il n'y arrive pas? Ca signifie tellement pour Sirius. Il est determiné à travailler aussi dur que possible, il y passera toute la nuit s'il le faut. Mais Sirius dit que ça ne sert à rien de travailler _dur_.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, pour se calmer, pour garder le contrôle de sa gorge serrée. « Est-ce que je saurai quelle forme c'est quand j'aurai réussi? »

« Tu le sauras quand... Ah, je vois. Il se peut que tu ne le _saches_ pas au début. Si tu arrives à te transformer, c'est parce que tu t'es glissé dans le nouveau corps sans t'en rendre compte, et les sens et la perception ne sont pas bizarres au début. La première fois je me suis rendu compte que je l'avait fait c'était parce que le sol paraîssait bien plus proche qu'il n'aurait dû. Avoir envie de manger des os ou de machouiller des trucs ne me paraîssait pas le moins du monde étrange. C'est quand Rémus s'est mis à genoux à côté de moi et qu'il a commencé à me ... caresser que j'ai su quelle forme j'avais dû prendre, parce que c'est le genre de caresses qu'on fait à un chien, tu vois? Pas comme si j'avais été un serpent, ou un fourmilier ou... »

« Un porc-épic. »

« De tout évidence. »

Harry a l'air de faire des progrès. Sirius ne veut pas le fruster alors il demande une pause au milieu de l'après-midi.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à trois heures:

Sirius fait s'asseoir Harry et lui demande de regarder son film préféré avec lui: _Docteur Folamour_, que Harry n'a jamais vu. Pour faire plaisir à Sirius, Harry se concentre surr le film.

Il a du mal à croire à quel point ça peut être poilant.

Ils restent tous deux silencieux durant la scène finale. Ce n'est pas la fin qui cause ça, c'est la chanson, même si elle est présentée de manière ironique. (2) Mais que l'un d'eux se lève et éteigne le magnétoscope avant que le film ne soit terminé serait encore plus gênant.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à cinq heures:

« Là, comme ça. Tu le sens? »

Harry est assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer. « Ouais, je crois... Il me semble bien. Mais c'est... Ca viens seulement par flashes. »

« C'est bon. On y vient. Je ne suis pas devenu un animagus en une journée, mais c'est le premier jour où on y a travaillé qui m'a laissé voir comment on allait le faire, avec de l'entraînement. Tu vas y arriver, Harry. On va continuer un peu à travailler. »

Sirius voit Harry baisser la tête. Il dit: « Je sais que tu veux y arriver aujourd'hui. Pour moi. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça... » Il ne dit rien de plus, il sait que Harry comprend, et il ne veut pas passer le reste de sa journée à le gronder.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à sept heures:

Dobby viens à petits pas discrets leur demander s'ils veulent dîner. Harry se sent épuisé, mais il n'a pas faim. Sirius dit non pour le moment également.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à huit heures:

Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Un album des Beatles, celui avec le cadre bleu sur la couverture, tourne sur la platine.

« ... n'apprends jamais ce qu'il y a de plus important dans les livres, c'est ce que ton père disait toujours. Tu sais comment faire pour qu'on gobelin de Gringotts te doive un service? Ou comment nouer un noeud papillon, pour les grandes occasions, pas juste un noeud de cravate? Ou comment remarquer les signes d'usure sur une moto d'occasion avant de laisser quelqu'un te la vendre? »

Harry fait non de la tête.

« Bon, alors, voyons à combien de ces trucs j'arrive à penser. Premièrement, les gobelins ne résistent pas au Whiskey Pur-Feu mélangé à de la limonade... »

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à neuf heures:

« Et si tu essayes d'impressionner quelqu'un, tu peux toujours soudoyer le maître d'hôtel. N'essayes jamais de faire croire qu'il a perdu ta réservation, c'est le plus vieux cliché du monde. Ce que tu fais, c'est que tu attrapes sa main, et tu y colles un billet de vingt, jamais moins, jamais, comme si tu lui serrais la main; là fais voir ta main, que je te montre. »

Harry tend automatiquement la main. Sirius la prends.

« Juste comme ça. Et tu dis: 'S'il vous plaît, je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez faire tout votre possible. C'est une soirée très spéciale pour nous.' Il y a de bonnes chances pour que ça marche. Ca rend les filles dingues. »

Harry regarde son parrain, qui n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Mais il le regarde dans les yeux, pas sa main.

« Impressionner les filles ne m'interesse pas. »

« Et bien, ça... » Sirisu s'arrête avant de dire_Et bien, ça viendra un jour._

Harry a dix-sept ans. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon qui pense que les filles sont nulles.

« Et bien, » dit-il sans lâcher la main de Harry. Il sait que ce serait la mauvaise chose à faire à ce moment. « C'est bien, dans ce cas. C'est toujours utile de savoir comment soudoyer un maître d'hôtel. Qui que ce soit que... tu essayes d'impressionner. N'importe qui. »

Il se tait. Harry ne détourne toujours pas le regard.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose. » finit-il par dire.

« Ah bon? »

« Ouais. Comment faire un noeud papillon. »

« Oh... D'accord. Tu... » Il relâche la main pour se relever. « Je dois en avoir une quelque part, je pense. »

A l'étage, Sirius en trouve un noir, plus vieux que Harry, au fond d'un placard. Il fait se tenir Harry devant un miroir en pied, et il se place derrière lui en passant autour de son cou pour tenir les extrémités du noeud. « Okay, regarde. »

Harry regarde.

« Montre moi encore. »

Sirius le dénoue et commence à répéter le geste.

Harry tourne la tête et embrasse l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

Juste une légère pression des lèvres. Mais rien qu'on ne puisse prendre pour quelque chose d'autre.

Sirius s'arrête. Il ne bouge pas.

Harry se retourne entre ses bras.

Sirius ouvre la bouche pour dire _Harry_.

Il voit l'expression de Harry.

Il ferme la bouche. Déglutit. Il s'aperçoit que sa bouche est très, très sèche.

Harry l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Et maintenant, tout tient dans ce qu'il ne disent _pas._

Sirius ne dit pas,_Harry, ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment._

Harry ne dit pas,_C'est ce que je veux que tu m'aprennes._

Ils ne disent rien de tout ça parce que ce seraient des conneries, et ils le savent tous les deux.

De même, Sirius ne dit pas, _Ne fait pas ça par pitié pour moi, juste parce que je n'ai pas pensé à toi comme à un fils depuis que je t'ai rencontré il y a trois ans._ Il sait que Harry ne ferait jamais ça par pitié. Il est trop franc pour ça.

Et Harry ne dit pas, _ Ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune pour savoir ce que je veux_. Il sait que Sirius ne le considère pas comme un enfant.

Et aucun d'eux ne pense à James... Excépté pour se rendre compte à quel point il ne pensent _pas_ à lui, aussi étrangement redondant que ça puisse paraître. Mais c'est vrai.

Ce qui arrive en revanche, c'est que Sirius fixe Harry du regard. Et lorsqu'il parle sa voix le lâche: « Harry... » Ca sonne très différemment de ce qu'il avait eu l'intention une minute auparavant. « Réfléchis-y. Je t'en prie. Est-ce que c'est de ça que tu veux te rappeler? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent, ils reflètent d'autant plus la lumière qu'il sont en train de se remplir de larmes. « Mon dieu, Sirius, de quoi tu _parles _? Comment peux-tu... » Il s'agrippa aux bras de son parrain.

« Pas... Comme tu veux te rappeler de _moi._ Non. C'est... Mais tu es... Merde, Harry, tu es trop jeune pour avoir à te rappeler d'un amant mort, tu ne vois pas ça, putain? Je... Je ne peux pas...! »

Harry se jette sur Sirius. Il le fait taire avec sa bouche. Il laisse couler ses larmes même quand il l'embrasse.

Sirius n'est fait que de chair. Il sait ça depuis huit heures ce matin.

Il prend Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasse aussi farouchement qu'il le peut.

Et ils sont deux bouches qui se dévorent, deux corps qui se cognent et qui se frottent et qui se battent pour toucher l'autre le plus possible en même temps. Ils luttent pour respirer au fond de leurs douleurs jumelles qui les impregnent, qui impregnent ce jour, et ils pensent pouvoir le goûter sur la peau de l'autre, tout comme Sirius goûte le sel des larmes de Harry.

Et c'est parce que tous les deux savent, tous les deux connaissaient parfaitement dans ces recoins secrets de l'esprit, ceux que l'on garde soigneusement cloîtrés, que ce jour n'a fait que mener à ça depuis le début, et que Sirius voulait passer son dernier jour avec Harry pour cette même raison: pas parce qu'il le devait à Harry, ou même à James, mais parce que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, ce qu'ils allaient avoir malgré chacun des mouvements de ce putain de jeu d'échecs truqué qu'est le monde qui veux les séparer.

Pourtant les recoins secrets de l'esprit ne sont pas les seuls à avoir une voix; Sirius essaye toujours de garder le contrôle de ces exigeances de la chair et du coeur, et même alors que Harry se débat avec les boutons de sa chemise tout en essayant d'entraîner la silhouette plus massive que la sienne de Sirius vers le lit, il essaye de nouveau d'être la voix de la raison: « Harry... Harry, je t'en prie, regarde-toi... Tu ne peux pas... vraiment vouloir ça, tu penses juste que tu le veux, tu pleures, Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser... »

Harry arrête de tirer, et à la place il pousse. Il se pousse. Contre le torse de Sirius.

« Je dois le faire, » sanglote t-il. « Je dois pleurer. Je ne veux pas... que ce soit _heureux_, Sirius. Je veux que ce soit merveilleux, que ça en vaille la peine, que ce soit exactement ce que je désire. Mais pas heureux. » Il embrasse à nouveau Sirius de son visage plein de larmes. « Si c'est un souvenir heureux, Sirius... alors il pourront te le _prendre_. Lorsqu'ils viendront te chercher je ne veux pas qu'ils te prennent ça. Je veux que ça reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que... qu'ils... »

Sirius le serre farouchement contre lui. « _Jamais, »_ rugit-il. « Ils ne pourront _jamais_ me prendre ça. Pas ça. Pas toi. » Il embrasse de nouveau Harry, et encore et encore, presque sauvagement. C'est un Sirius presque animal qui soulève finalement Harry et l'amène sur le lit, qui l'allonge dessus et commence à retirer les vêtements de son bien-aimé Harry, qui révèle sa chair adolescente et ses muscles fins de joueur de Quidditch, cette pilosité noire en bataille qui orne sa tête aussi bien que son corps, jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit débordé par cette sensation, de savoir que ce beau jeune homme dans son lit le veut suffisamment pour le prendre même comme ça, pas parce qu'il est un romantique qui pense que c'est un magnifique don de soi, ou une belle histoire tragique à traîner derrière soi; mais parce qu'il est Harry, et parce que c'est ce qu'il veut avant de perdre Sirius pour toujours.

La bête sauvage en lui se calme. « Est-ce que... » demande t-il, incapable de finir. Dieu tout puissant, faites qu'il ne soit pas vierge. Par pitié.

Harry enfonce son visage dans le cou de Sirius, mais pas pour l'embrasser. Sirius sent des larmes fraîches. « Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas en colère. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais je suis obligé. Pitié, ne sois pas en colère. » Harry a une boule dans la gorge. « Après le procès. Quand j'ai découvert que ta dernière volonté était de passer ton dernier jour avec moi. Voilà. J'ai demandé à Charlie Weasley. » Sirius a l'a rencontré. Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander ce qu'il pense de cette révélation, Harry continue à toute vitesse: « Je lui ai dit que je voulais le faire avec toi. Et j'avais peur que tu refuses si j'étais vierge. Ou de ne pas savoir quoi faire, ou que ce soit abominable parce que je n'aurais jamais... Charlie est gay. Et il est gentil. Je... » Une pause. « Je n'avais pas l'attention de te le dire. Oh seigneur. Est-ce que tu me détèstes? J'ai demandé à Charlie de m'apprendre parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te le demandais à _toi_. Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais pensé ça. Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que tu me dét... »

Sirisu sait quoi faire. Il fait taire Harry d'un baiser.

Aucun des deux ne prononce un mot pendant longtemps après ça.

Ils sont déchirés entre l'envie de prendre leur temps et celle d'aller aussi vite que possible, et ils parviennent à un compromis silencieux, lorsque l'un deux commence à respirer trop vite l'autre ralentit, arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire, trouve autre chose pour prolonger la fièvre. Sirius lèche les tétons de Harry encore et encore, rapidement au début, puis lorsqu'ils ont été léchés jusqu'au point où ils sont tous deux presque douloureux, il passe sa langue sur chacun très lentement, si bien que Harry en gémit et s'accroche aux épaules de Sirius, ses hanches se soulèvent, se pressent contre le ventre de Sirius. Sirius continue son exploration en descendant le long du corps de Harry après ça, sa langue parcourant son ventre, prenant garde à ne pas faire de même avec son sexe mais caressant ses cuisses à la place, capturant un pied entre ses mains et laissant sa langue caresser entre ses orteils pour le faire glapir.

Harry se met sur les genoux et attrape le sexe de Sirius. Il le caresse à deux mains, légèrement, en regardant le visage de Sirius comme pour lui demander _est-ce que c'est bon._ Mais il est évident que ça l'est, et Harry cesse de s'inquiéter et est à l'aise pour s'occuper du sexe de Sirius comme il voudrait qu'on s'occupe du sien.

Lentement, il se met sur le ventre sur le lit, en travers des cuisses de Sirius, et il prend son pénis dans sa bouche, savourant le goût de la chair et chaque petit frisson qu'il peut sentir dans les muscles de Sirius en dessous de lui. Il passe également sa langue sur ses testicules, les attirant délicatement un par un dans sa bouche et les travaillant, un à la fois. Sirius souffle, mais Harry peut dire que c'est d'une manière agréable, et il continue.

Sirius plonge ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, mais pas pour contrôler ce qu'il fait ou pour l'arrêter: pour sentir chaque petit mouvement de la tête de Harry pendant qu'il suce, lèche, passant à travers les cheveux épais coincés entre ses doigts. Il grogne, garde les yeux ouverts pour regarder le visage de Harry, la façon dont sa bouche s'étire pour prendre toujours plus de Sirius en lui, la langue rose qui court sur le dessous alors que les yeux de Harry sont à demi-fermés, lui donant l'air d'un séducteur calculateur. Sirius en gémit presque.

Harry s'arrête en entendant ça. Il remonte de nouveau pour un autre baiser, et maintenant ils explorent tous deux les lèvres de l'autre comme pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils ont manqué jusque là, dans leur hâte de n'être plus que langues inbriquées et salives mélangées. C'est léger et espiègle, et si douloureusement doux qu'ils en craquent presque de nouveau.

C'est plus rapide pour Harry de se rendre à la salle de bain et de prendre le pot de lubrifiant qu'il y a mis que de trouver sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur cette saleté. Il retombe dans les bras de Sirius pour quelques baisers supplémentaires, des baisers mouillés de larmes qui le réconfortent et l'excitent et lui plantent un couteau dans le coeur tout à la fois. Oh, il voudrait tellement s'écrouler en sanglots, mais en même temps il veut continuer d'embrasser Sirius, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est incapable de croire que c'est leur dernière nui ensemble.

Sur cette terre. Il se dit ça pour ne pas s'écrouler. Harry ne sait pas vraiment s'il croit à la vie après la mort. Mais pour le moment, il le doit.

Sirius est au-dessus la première fois, parce que ça semble être ce à quoi ils s'attendent tous deux et parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut que le malaise de la question ne crée de pause. Face à face avec Harry, Sirius passe ses bras autour de lui et fait glisser une main jusqu'à ses fesses, les écarte et caresse son entrée avec un doigt lubrifié. Harry tremble, puis se détend, ne fait aucun bruit sinon une légère inspiration. Sirius décide à sa réaction qu'au moins il disait la vérité en disant ne que ce n'est pas sa première fois, mais pas à son étroitesse. Il a toujours été irrité par le mythe selon lequel le sexe anal détend les muscles de manière définitive.

Lorsqu'il a trois doigts en Harry il s'arrête, se retire lentement et fait se rouler Harry sur le ventre. Harry écarte les jambes et lève les fesses, ses bras bougent pour enlacer un oreiller qu'il tire sous son menton. Cete position est si confiante, si érotique, si belle que Sirius a peur que l'émotion qui parcoure son corps ne soit un orgasme, et qu'il n'ait gâché ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il n'a rien gâché; il couvre le dos de Harry de son propre corps, utilisant d'abord se mains pour se positionner, puis lorsqu'il est au bon angle il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Harry tout en poussant lentement le gland de son sexe en lui. Harry jure et blasphème d'une manière qui sonne comme de la poésie aux oreilles de Sirius: « Oh putain... Doux Jésus... Oh merde... Oh _seigneur... »_

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Sirius reste là, sans bouger, le visage pressé contre la nuque de Harry et respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il se dit que c'est peut-être la meilleure odeur à avoir dans ses narines et son cerveau, là, pendant les dernières heures de sa vie. Et ça venant de quelqu'un qui peut se changer en chien.

Harry miaule sous lui lorsque Sirius commence à aller et venir, et Sirius sait qu'il ne pourra plus se retenir très longtemps. Il essaye de se concentrer pour effleurer sa prostate, il veut l'entendre miauler pour les meilleusr raisons, et il pense y arriver. Harry miaule et miaule, et Sirius ne pense plus du tout, il jouit, jouit profondément en Harry en s'accrochant à lui. Il veut passer le bras autour de sa hanche pour le masturber mais il est incapable de détacher ses bras de l'endroit où ils l'encerclent, autour du torse de Harry, caressant ses pectoraux et le creux juste au-dessus de son ventre de ses mains.

Lorsqu'il peut de nouveau respirer, il embrasse la nuque de Harry encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il peut se retirer, il retourne Harry sur son dos et tombe de sa bouche sur son sexe, le suçant jusqu'à la racine, enfouissant son visage dans les poils pubiens tout en avalant son gland au fond de sa gorge. Harry hurle et jouit si fort et si profondément que Sirius sent à peine le goût de sa sève sur sa langue.

Ils retombent tous les deux, toujours en silence, mais caressant doucement du bout des doigts la peau de l'autre, sachant d'instinct que ces petits contacts ne sont pas faits pour les exciter de nouveau; la seule présence de l'autre à leurs côtés y suffit. Ils se touchent, s'embrassent, respirent contre le visage de l'autre, laissent leurs membres s'entremêler, ne voulant pas se rappeler qu'ils sont deux êtres séparés qui, le matin venu, partageront deux destins séparés.

Tous deux savent qu'ils ne gâcheront pas cette nuit, pas une seule minute, à dormir.

Mais vers deux heures du matin, Sirius dit en plaisantant qu'ils peuvent demander des huîtres à Dobby.

Harry rit. Puis il pleure.

Puis il embrasse de nouveau Sirius, et il recommence à descendre le long de son corps avec sa bouche.

a

a

Voici ce qu'il se passe à sept heures:

« Je t'en prie. »

Sirius a les bras passés autour de Harry et l'embrasse très, très doucement. « Non, Harry. »

« Je t'en prie. » Il essaye de retenir ses larmes. Il veut que Sirius se rende compte que c'est un plan raisonnable, pas un rêve de petit garçon perdu au coeur brisé. « Dis-leur que je suis ton hôtage. S'ils nous attrappent ils ne me feront rien. Je veux être avec toi. _Pitié_. »

« Ils savent que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Harry. Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Ca_marcherait_. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque! Sirius, c'est _ma_ vie, bordel! Si je veux la passer comme un fugitif à tes côtés, c'est _mon choix_. Putain, _je t'en prie_ laisse-moi choisir! » Il est assis maintenant, il met autant de conviction qu'il peut. Il sait que c'est sa dernière chance, même s'il sait qu'aucune supplication n'a fonctionné jusqu'ici.

Mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Sirius refuse de fuir.

Ca n'a aucun sens.

« Harry. »

Soudain, Harry a peur de ce qu'il voit sur le visage de Sirius. Pas une résolution calme. Non, Sirius a l'air de quelqu'un qui garde un secret. Un terrible secret.

« Quoi? » murmure t-il.

Sirius tend la main pour caresser les cheveux de Harry. « Tu es, » dit-il, « la plus merveilleuse créature sur cette terre, et je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Rappelle t-en. »

Harry veut répéter ces mots à Sirius. Mais il ne peut pas. Il voit que Sirius a encore des choses à dire.

« Harry... » Sirius regarde la lumière du jour à travers la fenêtre. « Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que les Détraqueurs prennent mes souvenirs heureux en me donnant le baiser, et je t'ai dit qu'ils ne le feraient pas. » Harry le voit se lécher les lèvres, il ne le regarde toujours pas. « Tu t'es demandé comment j'avais fait pour les faire accepter ma requête? Alors qu'ils ne m'auraient même pas libéré sous caution avant le procès? »

Harry le regarde fixement. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas entendre ce qui va venir.

« Personne ne va venir me chercher à huit heures. »

« Ils ne vont pas me donner le baiser. »

Il observe une pause. Dehors, un oiseau chante.

« Ils me l'ont donné hier avant que je ne vienne. »

Harry ne bouge pas. Ne respire pas.

Sirius se retourne pour le regarder maintenant. « C'est un sortilège qui suspend le temps. La seule façon pour eux de me relâcher 24 heures était qu'ils soient sûrs qu'à la fin, je sois mort. »

Soudain, il glisse en avant sur le lit, ses bras se tendent pour entourer Harry. « Alors, tu vois, tout va bien. Ils ne peuvent pas me prendre ces souvenirs. Et ils sont heureux, Harry. Vraiment, très heureux. » Il sourit, et son sourire n'est pas triste, il n'y a pas une trace de tristesse dedans, et c'est ce qui arrache son cri à Harry. Il s'accroche à Sirius et hurle comme si on l'assassinait, et il sait que c'es le cas, qu'une part de lui est en train de mourir çà ce moment même, qu'ils l'ont tuée comme ils ont tué Sirius, et Sirius le tient en disant, « Chuut, chut, non, Harry, écoute moi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et même si on avait eu plus de temps ça n'aurait pas pu être_mieux_. Je veux que tu le croies, que tu le saches, chut, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas comme ça, Harry... »

Mais Harry s'écroule, son corps est dévasté pas les sanglots, il n'est même plus capable de se tenir à Sirius, sa dernière parcelle d'espoir a été écrasée par la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Le poids sur lit à côté de lui se déplace, et quelque chose pousse contre son visage, quelque chose de rude et d'humide, et il réalise qu'on lèche son visage, et c'est Patmol. Son corps velu s'étend à côté de lui et il gémit et lèche son visage, encore et encore, et ça passe à travers son hystérie, parce que personne ne peut ne pas réagir lorsqu'un chien leur lèche le visage, et Harry hoquète et déglutit et gémit. « S-Sirius... » Il reste allongé là pendant que Patmol lèche ses larmes, et il continue à faire ces gémissements de chiot qui forcent Harry à se rendre, parce qu'il le _doit_, et il passe ses bras autour du corps poilu et le serre, pas fort, il le serre, simplement; et comme si les larmes de Harry étaient une gamelle d'eau dont il ne se lasserait jamais, Patmol lui lèche le visage, et le lèche encore, et réconforte Harry d'une manière dont les mots sont incapables. Et Harry reste allogé là pendant que Patmol lèche la mer salée qui s'échappe de ses yeux.

Patmol gémit.

Colle sa truffe sous le menton de Harry.

Harry ne sent ni n'entend pas vraiment ces deux choses; ce qui se passe vraiment c'est qu'il finit par réaliser que les larmes recommencent à couler lentement le long de son visage et qu'elles ne sont plus léchées.

« Patmol? » finit-il par croasser.

La forme velue à ses côtés respire. Mais à part ça elle ne bouge pas.

« Sirius? »

Harry tend la main pour caresser la tête sombre.

« Sirius. »

Il sent l'humidité de la truffe du chien, la chaleur de son souffle lent contre ses doigts.

« Non. »

Patmol ne bouge pas.

« Non. »

Il veut dire autre chose. Il veut dire: _Allez, Patmol, reste pas là, recommence ce que tu faisais; j'aimais ça. Ne m'ignore pas, Sirius, j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça, quand tu veux me dire quelque chose mais que tu décides que tu ne peux pas, et que tu fais comme si je ne te parlais pas en pensant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous... Bordel, je le SAIS; ne crois pas une seconde que je ne sache pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, mais si je suis toujours jeune je ne suis plus un enfant, et ça depuis des années, je crois que j'ai cessé d'être un enfant à UN an, et je sais ce que je veux, et ce qui est aussi important je sais ce que TU veux, et c'est la même chose. Et puis, on s'en est rendu compte, pas vrai, et tu vois, tout va bien se passer maintenant, tout doit bien se passer, parce qu'on se l'est enfin dit, on l'a fait, alors tout va bien, et arrête de..._

« ...m'ignorer comme ça, JE DETESTE QUAND TU FAIS CA! Bordel de merde, Sirius! »

Patmol ne bouge pas.

Un son sort de la gorge de Harry, un son qui vient de la poitrine. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça, c'est comme le cri animal qui a éclaté hors de lui il y a peu de temps et en même temps ça n'y ressemble pas du tout; ça ressemble au son qu'un sortilège impardonnable ferait en sortant d'une baguette, et on ne se demande pas pourquoi, absolument pas, en utiliser un coûte l'emprisonnement à vie.

Il enfonce son visage dans le flanc de Patmol, il a trop peur de le regarder dans les yeux, de les voir vitreux et sans âme, et que ça le hante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et pourtant, bien entendu, il doit _savoir_, alors il regarde, et oh, ce n'est pas si terrible qu'il le craignait; ce sont des yeux de chien, après tout, au regard fixe, oui, mais les chiens sont souvent capables de regarder quelque chose fixement pendant un long moment, tranquillement, comme ce morceau particulier de la barrière, un carré d'herbe, ou un papillon, ou la saloperie de poésie de Milton peut-être. Et il caresse de noueau Patmol, sa main tremble comme un feuille, trop fort pour qu'il puisse vraiment sentir la poitrine du chien à ses côtés se lever et s'abaisser, putain, il veut sentir cette respiration, il veut quelque chose pour le convaincre qu'il a tort, même s'il sait que ce 'est pas le cas et qu'aucune auto-conviction ne marchera.

Quelque chose lui touche les épaules. Quelqu'un le tire par l'arrière; comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu approcher? ...Quelqu'un produit un bruit qui ressemble beaucoup à son nom. Assis sur le lui avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu le vois comme ça, » dit Rémus. « Il m'a dit qu'il se changerait en Patmol juste avant que l'heure ne vienne. Il voulait que ce soit plus facile pour tout le monde. »

Harry regarde fixement le chien qui respire doucement. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se retransforme pas? » murmure t-il.

Les bras de Rémus se resserrent autour de lui. « Il restera comme ça maintenant. » Harry entend bien que Rémus essaye de masquer la tension dans sa voix, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment, et Harry le ressent de toute façon dans ses bras, dans tout son corps. « Le baiser du Détraqueur ne fait pas se changer un animagus. Et il... ne peut plus le faire lui-même. Il ne... sait plus comment faire. »

Ils ne bougent pas. Pendant un lon moment. Harry entend du bruit en dehors de la chambre, en bas. Evidemment, Sirius aurait dit à tout le monde à quel heure venir exactement.

Il y a probablement pensé pour qu'ils viennent surveiller Haryr, pour l'empêcher de se suicider.

Rémus dit « Laisse moi m'occuper du reste de ce qu'il voulait. »

Il attend la réponse de Harry. Il attend qu'il lui dise que ça va, qu'il peut finir de s'occuper de la coquille vide qui était son ami.

Harry hoche la tête.

Rémus l'aide à se lever, il prend un drap et l'enroule autour de Harry, serrée, presque comme pour le momifier, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de trembler. Rémus caresse ses cheveux d'une main et dit, « Il ne voulait pas que tu vois ce moment. »

Harry acquiesce de nouveau. Il regarde une dernière fois le chien noir.

La façon dont il l'a vue la première fois est celle dont il le voit pour la dernière fois.

Il se retourne et quitte la pièce. Sans pleurer. Sans pleurer.

Derrière lui il entend le bruit que commence à faire Rémus maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans la pièce.

Il descend les escaliers mais passe devant le salon sans s'arrêter, là d'où viennent les murmures et les bruits. A la place il coupe par la cuisine et sort dans le jardin par la porte de derrière.

Le matin est une fois de plus levé, mais il n'a pas plu hier, et le sol est sec. Il s'asseoit, se roule en boule dans la chaleur de son cocon.

Il pense auw cocons, et à ce qui en sort.

Il pense à Lunard, Queudver, Pamol et Cornedrue, et au fait que seul l'un d'eux reste. Le seul qui n'était pas un animagus, qui n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ses transformations.

Il pense à ce que les amis font pour leurs amis.

Il tend la main. Sans forcer, sans s'accrocher, mais comme si quelque chose se tenait devant lui et que tout ce qu'il devait fare c'était l'attraper du bout des doigts.

Il s'imagine pouvoir encore sentir cette langue humide lécher ses larmes.

Le drap tombe au sol alors qu'il se transforme.

a

a

fin

a

a

Notes de la traductrice:

1-La soupe Mulligatawny est une recette anglo-indienne très populaire au Royaume-Uni, elle est épicée et contient divers légumes, dint les carottes ou les lentilles.

_2-We'll meet again_ de la chanteuse anglaise Vera Lynn, soit 'Nous nous retrouverons'. La chanteuse explique qu'on jour, elle ne sait ni où ni quand mais elle en est certaine, elle et son amour seront réunis, et qu'alors tout sera heureux et ensoleillé. Ecouter cette chanson après avoir lu cette fic vous garantit une grosse boule dans la gorge.


End file.
